Uncertain Circumstances
by okay.in.hd
Summary: Tsuna relives the memories of his first interaction with the infamous Hibari Kyoya, while reality of their situation continues to show him no mercy. One shot, but open to continuing if the reception is good.


Hibari Tsuna 1827 – AU.

"Ah..." The small brunette stirred. A thin hand slipped from beneath the navy blue covers and gently pushed against the snooze button. "Five more minutes..."

"No Tenth!" A man with silver hair wailed, tearing the blankets from the bed. "It's the first day of school! Even the idiot baseball freak is here to walk to school together."

"Tsuna! Let's get going!" A taller man poked his head through the bedroom doorway, smiling widely. Walking in, he placed his arm around the shorter silverette. Why Tsuna ever gave them spare keys was beyond him at this point. With sleepy eyes, he observed his very loud and intrusive friends. Gokudera's shaggy silver hair was pulled loosely into a low pony tail and rested on the back of his dark red hoodie and leather jacket. Beside him leaned Takeshi Yamamoto, a fairly tall man with black hair. His 'Nanimori University' sports jacket with obnoxiously large printing contrasted nicely with his dark pants and long sleeve undershirt. "If you don't get dressed soon we'll be late. Then Hibari will get you!"

"Hii~!" the brunette squeaked, crawling out of bed in a search for proper attire. Designer heart covered boxers alone wouldn't cut it. "Is it very cold outside? Maybe I should wear mittens or something..."

"It's supposed to be fairly chilly today, but not that cold. It's up to you though, Tenth!" Gokudera grinned.

Fifteen minutes later the trio were out the door and ready to take on the world known as University once again. Heading down the shortest route to school they began their usual conversations about current events and the upcoming year. It was the start of their second year, and they were already dreading the thought. Yamamoto obtained a scholarship for baseball and was studying business while aiming for the big leagues. Gokudera on the other hand was doing what few would have imagined. He was studying theoretical physics – something Tsuna barely understood, despite Gokudera's enthusiastic gushings. Then, there was Tsuna. For the longest time he had no clue what to do. He'd always been considered no good at anything, but in his last year of high school he finally found his passion in architecture.

"Tsuna, what classes did you sign up for?" Takeshi asked. "I know Gokudera wanted you to take Ethics with him. Are you?"

"Yeah, Gokudera didn't want to be all alone..." the brunet said with a small sigh. Just another course he really didn't need, but the look of horror on Gokudera's face when he found out about the mandatory class was just something he just couldn't say no to. Tsuna vaguely remembered some very persuasive begging and flattering before he finally agreed.

"Ahaha! Poor Gokudera!" The black haired wonder said laughing a little.

"Oh shut up you baseball freak!" The silverette growled grabbing Takeshi's shirt. "As I recall you're taking that class too!"

"It's an elective! It'll be fun if we're all together!" Yamamoto laughed wrapping his arms around Gokudera and Tsuna's necks and pulling them close.

"There will be no crowding in this place." A deep, drawl voice came from behind them. "Unless, you'd like to be bitten to death?"

Tsuna turned his head sharply to find a fairly tall, toned man behind him. His short black hair was ruffled slightly, curling in or out every so often. Eyes glistening with semi-tone of bemusement, he pulled out a pair of tofas from behind him and posed before them in a fearsome manner. "Hii~! I'm sorry, Hibari! Please forgive us! We're going!"

"Wait a moment, Herbivore. You two leave. You're crowding." Hibari said glaring intently at the now growling Gokudera and rather concerned looking Yamamoto.

Tsuna froze at the sudden proposition, as weird scenarios of him being pummelled played through his mind. "M-m-me!? Why?" It was the start of school, so what could he have done wrong? Unless..."You guys go ahead first. I'll meet up with you after."

"Are you sure Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, oddly without his usual carefree smile.

"Yeah! He can't tell us what to do!" Gokudera yelled. "So what if we're crowding? Bring it!"

"Hm. How I'd like to accept, but I have important matters to discuss with the Herbivore." Hibari said with a natural blank expression. He put away his tofas and grabbed Tsuna's arm, and then proceeded to drag him along.

"Eh? W-w-wait! Where are we going?" The brunet asked, flailing slightly. "Bye, I guess!" he called back towards his friends.

After what seemed far greater than the actual moments it was, Hibari pushed Tsuna up against the courtyard wall on the south side of campus. It was said that this courtyard was Disciplinary Committee exclusive. Looking around the lavish and well decorated courtyard, he could believe it. "How long has it been?" He whispered delicately into the brunet's warm ear. "Weeks, months...It's been too long." Long white fingers sneaked their way under Tsuna's shirt, and began to poke and prod wherever they liked. Eventually they made their way to their true destination. Taking his index and thumb, he gripped one of Tsuna's nipples and began to tease it.

"Ah...Hibari-san please, not here... Someone will see...unh." His small hands gripped the front of Hibari's shirt tightly. At first he tried to push away, but with each touch of the taller man's hand his grip loosened. "Nnn..."

"For someone who says they don't want this, you seem pretty engaged." Hibari said smirking into a kiss he was planting in the nook of Tsuna's neck. He took his other hand that had been holding the brunet in place, down to Tsuna's pants. Without bothering to remove his pants, he began messaging the very sensitive organ trapped behind thick denim. His lips moved to Tsuna's and began to kiss him hungrily. The poor shorter man could only mule and whimper at the sudden affection. He could feel the tension building within the very pit of his torso, and at the point where he thought he was going to finally be relieved and satisfied, Hibari stopped.

With half-lidded, lust filled eyes, Tsuna looked at the taller one in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Class is about to start. You should get going." He replied fixing up his slightly ruffled clothes."It looks like we'll have to pick this up after school."

"Eh? That's so mean!" The brunet said trying to straighten himself out, and not quite succeeding. "What am I suppose to do about... this..." He mumbled looking down at the fairly noticeable bump from his erection.

"I wouldn't go to the bathrooms to relieve yourself, if I were you. I've set up guards near the washrooms to make sure you don't do anything suspicious. You'll just have to save it for later." A small smirk played on his thin lips before he turned and began to walk out of the courtyard. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late."

Tsuna sighed, knowing there was nothing he could say to save himself. He threw on his jacket, that seemed to have been slipped of at one point of passion, and pulled it over the top of his pants. He thanked the heavens for making adult jackets too big for him before uncomfortably waddling over to his first class.

"Tenth! You look terrible! What happened to you? I'll kick that dumb shits ass!" Gokudera shouted as Tsuna walked into the large classroom. Many people looked over confused before whispering rather conspicuously about various rumours.

"Yoh Tsuna! Are you alright? You look a little roughed up..." Yamamoto said frowning a bit as he thought and as though a light bulb appeared in his mind, his smile returned. "Were you guys sparring?"

"You really are an idiot! Hibari wouldn't spar! He'd just kill the guy, with absolutely no mercy." Gokudera said, getting increasingly more irritated as time passed.

'You're both wrong...' Tsuna thought as he eased into his chair. All the thoughts rushing through his mind were doing nothing good for him. In fact all the rather impure ideas popping up were almost too much to handle. "Don't worry about it; I can handle this by myself. I'm meeting him again after school, so you two go one without me..."

"But—" The two began, but were quickly interrupted by the teacher entering the class.

"Welcome to Ethics, my name is..." The class settled in quickly, and lost their will to pay attention just as fast. Tsuna could only think of the hopeless situation he was in, and how in the world he had managed to get himself in such a sad position as a fuck-buddy for the renowned Hibari Kyouya.

_The day was innocent enough. The sky was filled with several white fluffy clouds, and the sun shone timidly from behind them all. The young brunet was on his way home from his high school graduation ceremony and decided to take a short cut through some of the side streets and alley ways. While wandering down a particular alley way, he noticed a person bleeding and slumped against the wall. He quickly ran to his side and tried to insure that the man was still alive. He called out for someone, anyone, then reached out to try and check the strangers pulse. As he reached out, the man's hand shot out and grabbed Tsuna's and pulled him down to his level._

"_You're too kind." The man said suddenly, staring unfazed at Tsuna. "You have innocent eyes."_

_The brunet shook off the words as rambles and began trying to shake off the hand. "Are you okay? There are cuts all over you! What's your name? I'll take you to the hospital! Can you walk? Should I carry you? I don't know if I ca-?" Tsuna's exasperated flow of questions was quickly silenced with a light kiss on the lips._

"_You talk too much," the man whispered before he fell unconscious again._

_Tsuna was completely taken back. Perhaps the man couldn't see properly and mistaken his slender figure for a girls. 'Of course, what else would it be?' he thought, pulling the man unto his back. Although that's what he thought, he couldn't escape the feeling that he was painfully wrong. He struggled to pull himself up with the new weight on his shoulders. He could either get to the main road and call an ambulance, seeing as there was no way they could get down this alley easily – even with a gurney at some points would be troublesome – or he could go towards his apartment. The latter being the closer option, with the back entrance just around the next two corners. Based on the man's wounds, Tsuna thought a medical kit could be sufficient as most of the cuts didn't look particularly deep. Rather, it was the consciousness of the patient in question that was most worrying._

"Why did I take him home," Tsuna murmured to himself as he packed away his notebook and stray papers. He had missed practically everything that was said during the class, but it couldn't be helped. His mind was elsewhere.

"Tenth, are you really sure you're okay? Maybe you should head home early," Gokudera's voice shattered through Tsuna's foggy thoughts. "Are you sure Hibari didn't do anything strange to you?"

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" Tsuna said, attempting to calm Gokudera's apparent distress. Tsuna never really understood Gokudera's incessant overprotection and obsessiveness when it came to his affairs, but had learned to deal with it over the years. "I think I'm just coming down with a cold. If I feel worse I'll go home right away. Anyway, I'm going this way, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow!"

"Take care of yourself, Tsuna! Call us if you need anything!" Yamamoto shouted as he dragged Gokudera the other way.

The day continued slowly and painfully as Tsuna drifted in and out of his memories.

_He felt incredibly uncomfortable as he carefully and gently began removing the clothes of the unconscious man on his futon. As he removed the pants, he pulled out a wallet from the back pocket and looked inside for some form of ID. Proving successful, he pulled out a student ID from a university nearby._

"_Hibari Kyoya, huh…" When the man was down to only his briefs, Tsuna went and threw the soiled clothes in the wash. On the way back, he grabbed his first aid kit and some clean cloth to clean the wounds. It took a while to wipe clean and disinfect all the cuts, and lastly wrapping them all in fresh bandages. However, he was truthfully almost proud of his thorough work. The last area he decided to deal with was the face, as he worried too much prodding on the face would wake Hibari up. True to his intuition, as he pulled his hand away after wiping his face clean, a hand shot out and grabbed the brunet's arm. He was thrown forward, strewn across the injured man's body, being stared down nose to nose by very fierce eyes. Tsuna wasn't sure what to do. There was something stirring in those eyes that made him feel incredibly uneasy. He tried to pull his face away, with no success. Hibari's other hand was already at the back of the brunet's head, forcing him still. _

"_You have the eyes of an herbivore." Hibari said just before he moved his lips to meet with Tsuna's for the second time that day. This time was much more forceful, passionate, and overwhelming. It was more than the shorter boy could bear. He tried to push with his free hand, but it soon went limp as dizziness overtook his senses. The world spun, and Tsuna felt the futon on his back. "Seeing an herbivore as helpless as you, it makes me want to bite you to death."_

_True to his word, Tsuna felt teeth scrape down his chin, then down along his neck. He felt the collar of his t-shirt being pulled aside and a strong pair of teeth grip into the nape of his neck. The brunet let out a gasp of pain mixed with something more desperate. More primal. Before he even realized it his free hand had secured itself firmly to the back of Hibari's neck, and small moans escaped his lips as the gnawing became a warm sucking sensation._

"_Please stop…" Tsuna pleaded as the man raised his head away from his meal. He loomed over so easily, the brunet couldn't help but feel incredibly small and frail beneath the stranger._

"_You ask me to stop while you desperately cling to my neck?" Hibari removed his hand from Tsuna's arm and began pushing up the brunet's t-shirt. He kissed Tsuna again before a retort could be made, as deeply as before, making any reason that had returned quickly disappear. They both gasped for air as they pulled away from each other, but only for an instant. He was pulled up to a sitting position, and his shirt was quickly discarded. Their lips met again as Tsuna's back was guided back down to the futon. Hibari's hands explored Tsuna's pale flesh. Strong hands began fondling around the brunet's ribs, inspecting every crevice, and then moving down into the curves of his slender hips. His thumbs pressed inward towards his belly button and pushed up towards his chest, making their way this his slightly tender nipples. He started off gently, teasing the surrounding area, and then messaging them a bit more aggressively. Tsuna couldn't stop the embarrassing sounds escape his throat, muffled by Hibari's kisses. Tsuna felt Hibari's breath move down to where his fingers lingered, only stopping for the occasional nip and lick here and there. When he reached his destination, he took Tsuna's left nipple in his mouth and began toying with it with tip of his tongue. As not to let the other feel left out, he began squeezing and rubbing it roughly. Every so often he would pull, or twist it, being rewarded in gasps and resigned moans._

_Tsuna could no longer bear it; he was writhing under the stress, "No more… please… anywhere but there…"_

"_How forward of you. Perhaps you aren't an ordinary herbivore after all."_

_Hibari's head and hands migrated south. His tongue began to tease Tsuna's naval as he undid the brunet's pants and began pulling them down along with his boxers. Tsuna watched in a breathless mess as his pants and boxers were peeled away, revealing his solidified shame. Hibari stood up, removing his own briefs, leaving them both very aware of one another's current condition. The taller of the two was over him once again, positioned in such away where their sources of passion were greeting each other with great interest. One hand brushed Tsuna's cheek before ravishing his lips again, while the other began rubbing their dicks together. This was the first time Tsuna had experienced pleasure to this degree, he was completely taken in. His hips rose hungrily to meet Hibari's rough touch, while his own hands clawed desperately at the wide back. _

"_Ah… Hibari… I'm… Ungh…" _

"Pleasant dreaming, Herbivore?" A cold voice whispered in Tsuna's ear, forcing him into reality. The classroom was empty, class had long since been over and his daydreams were now eating into his last class of the day. By then, already half over. "Skipping class to fuel your dirty imagination are we?" Hibari circled around to the front of Tsuna's chair, pushing the side desk up and out of the way. "I wonder if everyone in the class saw this?" he said as he gripped the front of the brunet's jeans.

Tsuna yelped and clung onto Hibari's arm and shoulder like spooked cat. "No… please not here…"

His begs went unheard as Hibari pulled him out of the chair and pushed onto the ground. With little resistance, his pants and boxers were pulled down to reveal Tsuna's erection. "I hardly think you're in any condition to be wandering around." He stroked the brunet's member a few times before taking it in his mouth.

"No! Don't do that! It's dir…Ah!" Tsuna bucked as Hibari dipped the tip of his tongue into the tip of his dick. He knew he had to keep his voice in, while doing such a thing in school during hours of operation, but it was impossible. Hibari sucked hard, circling the head and licking up the underside. Tsuna was breaking down, he felt as though he was melting and being devoured completely. He couldn't find the words to speak, he was about to boil over. How desperately he wanted to scream. He grabbed at Hibari's hair, tugging lightly in hopes of him pulling away. To his dismay, Hibari ignored him and delved deeper and pushed Tsuna right over the edge. He would have bucked forward if not for Hibari's hands holding his body firm, as he finally came. The taller man did not stop, as if he was trying to milk every last drop of cum from Tsuna's body. He swallowed, and lapped up any remnants left behind.

"Skipping class should be punished severely. Consider this the beginning of what's to come. Not including what was already expected of you this morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He whispered, dauntingly in his ear. His breath was so hot, but his words were so cold. Tsuna's body began to shiver. Hibari lifted himself off the smaller boy and then adjusting his attire before moving to the door. "There is something I need to go take care of, wait for me in your apartment."

Tsuna pulled up his pants and straightened his clothes. Without a second thought he raced home to await his punishment.


End file.
